Love is strange
by BountyGirl21
Summary: After spending months away from Mystic falls, Veronica Johnson Is glad to be back home. But a lot has changed in Mystic falls since then, however, Mystic falls isn't the only thing that has changed. While Veronica was away she learnt that she was a witch and now with the secrets of Mystic falls coming out she will have to use her powers to save the people she loves.


**So here it is peeps! The first chapter of Love is strange! Hope y'all like it!**

I stiffly trudged through the busy airport, pulling my suitcase behind me. My eyes scanned the area and finally rested on the three people I was looking for. As soon Elena saw me she immediately began to sprint towards me and I did the same, trying not to trip over in the process. We collided and in a mass, fell ungracefully to the floor.

"I have missed you so much!" Elena cried happily, holding me close.

"Me too, it's so good to be home!" I enthused, finally letting go of her and we both got to our feet.

"Ronnie!" Jeremy called, jogging over to us with Jenna calmly walking behind. I met him halfway and threw myself into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and clinging onto his neck. "It's so good to see you!"

"You don't know how glad I am to see you!" I beamed, letting go of him and pulling Jenna into a hug. "Hey Aunt Jenna, looks like you've got another one on your hands!" I teased. A few weeks ago my father died, leaving me in the care of Jenna. I would have been given to my Aunt but she was declared unfit to keep me due to financial situations. My god-parents were Grayson and Miranda, but after they died my father wrote in his will that Jenna was to be my guardian. My mother died giving birth to me and for that my father had always blamed me. No one could deny that my father loved my mother, they were childhood sweethearts, but after her death he became a changed man. He plunged himself into his work, he would cut himself off from everyone and would hardly ever speak to me unless it was necessary. My whole life my family were the people of the town, especially the Gilberts.

"Well it's good that I don't mind having you then! How was your flight?" She asked, taking my suitcase off Elena and leading us to the car park.

"Boring, the movies were terrible!" I complained as we left the Virginia airport.

"Everyone's at the house, we're having a barbeque to celebrate your home coming!" Elena explained, getting into the front seat whilst Jeremy and I had the back. The ride home was filled with both Jenna and Elena telling me about their current boyfriends, Alaric and Stefan. By the time we arrived at Mystic fall I knew the whole of their relationship history.

"We're home!" Jenna sang, grabbing my suitcase for me. I ran to the steps and thrust the door open, catching everyone's attention.

"RONNIE!" A high pitched squeal came as I was attacked by Savannah Lockwood, my best friend. Savannah and I were in the same year as each other and were like twins. We often finished each other's sentences and knew what the other one was thinking.

"Heya Sav!" I greeted the Blonde. Even though she was Tyler's sister she looked more like Matt's sister with her blonde hair and blue eyes. After Savannah I hugged both Mat and Tyler at the same time, feeling incredibly small in their muscular arms. Then I hugged Caroline who almost crushed my bones and finally my cousin, Sabrina. Jenna pulled me away to the three people in the room who I didn't know.

"Veronica, this is Alaric Saltzman, Stefan Salvatore and his brother Damon Salvatore. Guys, this is Veronica Johnson." I shook their hands in turn but as soon as I touched Stefan's skin I suddenly became cold, almost as if death himself had brushed past me; the same thing happened with Damon.

"You okay? Jenna asked, seeing my mood change.

"Yeah, I just had a sudden chill that's all." I assured her.

"Come on, let's get some food!" Jeremy led me away but I could feel Stefan and Damon's worried gaze locked on me all the way outside. I plied my plate up with food, hungry from the flight over and placed myself on the ground, the grass tickling my bare legs. I was joined on the floor by Jeremy and Savannah whilst the rest sat on chairs.

"Veronica, you're all set to start school on Monday, I have your schedule for you." Jenna told me.

"Gee, thanks Aunt Jenna!" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Remember our last Barbeque when we had the major water fight?" Elena changed the subject.

"That was an epic day!" Jeremy commented.

"We were absolutely drenched! We looked like we'd been in a storm!" I chimed in, remembering how Jenna happened to be wearing a white T-shirt that day. "Not to mention certain wardrobe malfunctions." I glanced at Jenna who looked at me in horror.

"If I had known we were going to have a water fight then I wouldn't have work a white t-shirt that day! But I didn't and it was my favourite t-shirt!" She defended, blushing.

"We only got soaked because you and Dad decided to use the hose!" Elena accused.

"It was worth it!" I countered. "Plus it was dad's idea, not mine!" The Salvatore's and Alaric looked at me weirdly.

"Ronnie's always called my parents Mom and Dad; they were practically her parents anyway!" Jeremy explained to them.

"Yup, Grayson and Miranda were Mom and Dad whilst everyone else was her Uncle and Aunt." Caroline added.

"The only blood family that I consider my family is Sabrina and Auntie Charlotte, her Mom." I responded.

"She also has to share a bed with Jeremy as it's the only way to get rid of her night terrors." Jenna told them. "Hence why there was no point in getting out a camp bed for her to sleep on."

"That's not strictly true, whenever I'm with people at or a sleep over or when I used to curl up with Mom and Dad I would only have bad dreams but The only time when they completely go away is when I'm with Jer." I pointed out. "Yet another reason why I am glad to be home, I don't have to wake up screaming anymore!" I cheered.

"So, who's down for some Marvel comic's scene it?" Savannah burst out, earning some eye rolls. "What? I've been desperate to play it all day!" She whined. So with that we all made our way into the living room and divided into six teams of two. After playing for about 6 hours Jeremy and I had won 3 games.

"Never challenge the masters of Marvel!" I rubbed it in everyone's faces, high fiving Jeremy.

"Who's up for another one?" Damon Challenged.

"Hell, you know I'm in!" I cheered. It ended up being Me, Damon, Alaric and Tyler still playing whilst the rest watched with amusement.

"You're all going down!" Alaric bragged.

"We'll see about that!" Tyler jokingly shot back.

Damon and I were neck and neck with only one more question to go. Unfortunately for me it was Damon's go first.

"Get it wrong, please, please get it wrong!" I prayed, scrunching my eyes in anticipation.

"YES!" Damon cheered. "I won, in your face Johnson!" He taunted.

"NOOOO!" I cried, burying my face in my hands. "Damon Salvatore you are an ass!" I declared.

"Alright, time for bed now guys!" Jenna demanded, putting on the 'sensible adult role' and getting grumbles in reply.

"See you at the grill tomorrow!" Savannah called as she walked out of the door with the others.

"Yup, see you there!" I hollered back as I made my way up stairs and into Jeremy's room. I grabbed my wash bag and PJ's, locked myself in the bathroom and got ready for bed.

Jeremy was already changed by the time I walked out and he quickly dove in the bathroom before Elena could. Settling down into bed I relaxed, knowing that I would have a peaceful night for once. Before I fell asleep I felt Jeremy's arms wrap around me and he lightly kissed my forehead.

"Night Jer."

"Goodnight Ronnie."

The grill was quiet when I walked in and a lot of people's heads turned due to my sudden appearance home.

"Hey Ronnie, Savannah isn't here yet." Matt informed me as he collected the glasses from an empty table.

"Thanks Matt, I'll just grab a drink in the mean time." I said gratefully and I headed over to the bar.

"Well, well, look who just couldn't stay away huh!" Tristain smirked as he sauntered over to serve me.

"I guess not, didn't think you'd still be here!" I quipped, seating myself on a bar stool.

"I tried the whole college thing for a few months but it didn't really work out." He shrugged. "What can I get you?"

"I'll take a diet coke please." I requested, resting my elbows on the bar as he walked off to get it.

"There you are!" Savannah made her was up to me and sat beside me. "We need to go shopping!"

"Why do we need to go shopping?" I inquired, sipping my coke that Tristain had brought over. Savannah ordered lemonade and gave me a flyer that she pulled out of her bag. "That is why!"

"A Sadie Hawkins dance? How did you know about this?"

"Well I'm on the dance committee; I just thought I would give us a few days extra because we aren't putting the flyers up until Friday." She beamed, taking it back off me and stuffing it in our bag. "That way you can ask Jeremy before anyone else does." She shrugged.

"What makes you think I'll ask Jeremy?" I asked, bewildered.

"Bitch, please, everyone could see it last night!" She rolled her eyes. I looked away, blushing and then I saw Damon walking towards the door.

"I'll be right back!" I told her before running up to Damon and grabbing his arm before he could leave. "I need to talk to you!" I lead him into a corner. He looked slightly shocked but let me pull him none the less. I made sure we weren't in ear shot of anyone before I spoke.

"I'm just going to get to the point here; I know you're a vampire." I confessed.

"That doesn't surprise me, seeing as you're a witch." He smirked down at me.

"Ah, guess we've both been discovered then."


End file.
